<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Sin by AlexanderTheGreatest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600863">Pure Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreatest/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreatest'>AlexanderTheGreatest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Happy Easter y'all, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real fucking, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreatest/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreatest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets dragged to church by his dad and starts making eyes at the cute choir boy, Castiel. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. </p><p>WARNING- Don't read if you're offended by blasphemy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean loved a challenge. If Dean had a hobby, it would be turning straight men. And he was damn good at it. </p><p>But this… well, this might be his greatest challenge yet. He had been dragged church by his dick father. Little Sammy ran off to children's church with the other kids. And then Dean spotted him, the prettiest choir boy.</p><p>He was probably slightly older than Dean, like around 25 or 26. He looked like an Angel, in his pretty white robes. They contrasted his dark hair and bright blue eyes. Hell, maybe Dean could come to church more often if he was here. God, if anything was going to send him to hell lusting over a choir boy in church might seal the deal. </p><p>So Dean did what he did best; he made things gay. He looked at this man and began to undress him with his eyes. Their eyes met and Dean smiled and winked at him. The man's eyes widened, and he quickly pretended to look at his sheet music.</p><p>They did this little back and forth for a while. Once the embarrassment was gone the man seemed confident, cocky, and dominant even. Dean gasped at the thought of that. He normally wasn't the shy submissive one, but this man was doing something to him.</p><p>Dean shook his head and tried to regain his composure. 'I'm Dean Fucking Winchester.  I'm not just some subby bott- oh my god', Dean's thoughts had been interrupted the man licking lip and giving Dean the most dominant and sexual look he'd ever seen. It was like dean was the prettiest, most fuckable thing he'd ever seen. </p><p>Well even if the man was super dominant, it's not like Dean liked it, right? 'Yeah, this is just weird. But it doesn’t mean anything.' Dean thought as the man kept flirting. And then, as if God himself was like 'yeah, um no you like it', Dean started to get hard.</p><p>Panic rose in his chest. It's cool; this happens sometimes. Just think of something else. Dean tried to think of something to get rid of it, but as soon he did the only thing he could think of was that man's hard cock sliding into him. </p><p>And then Dean let out a whimper. </p><p>It was small, and no one that wasn't focused on him would hear it. But then he saw the man smile at him. 'Oh my god, he heard me,' Dean thought, immediately. Dean's cheeks went ablaze and he needed to leave. He got up and went to the bathroom as normally as possible. He tried to hide his extremely hard dick but it was still kind of obvious. Luckily almost everyone didn't even acknowledge his existence, but he knew the choir boy saw.</p><p>He made it to the bathroom and let out a sigh. He was alone, but that didn’t solve this. Well, let's be real he'd done worse things then masturbate in a church bathroom. So he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his now rock hard dick. </p><p>He licked his palm and went to work. He tried to think about fucking some cute twink, but his mind kept going back to the choir boy. Fuck it, I need to cum and get this over with. So if this works, it works.</p><p> Dean imagined how it would feel having that man's dick inside of him. He imagined the way his cock would stretch him open. He imagined how his cock would thrust in and out harder and harder. </p><p>Dean whimpered again, but this time he didn’t restrain it. He was moaning like a whore. His hand was going a million miles a minute. God, why was this so good? He could tell he was kind of close. "Daddy" Dean whimpered out.</p><p>"Well hello to you too." Dean heard in response. Dean immediately froze and opened his eye to see the man he was imagining just a few moments ago. "Oh my god. I-I was just…" Dean said, cheeks red as they could be. </p><p>"Well I just thought you could use some help," the man said, "Do need some help, baby?" Dean gasped at the nickname. He nodded quickly nodded cheeks probably bright red. </p><p>Then the man kissed him. It was fierce and dominant and godamnit if Dean didn’t adore every second of it. "I… oh god- I need you to fuck me," Dean begged, finally giving in to temptation.</p><p> "Ok, well we can't do it here. Oh, and my name's Cas, by the way. Cas Novak" Cas said. Dean nodded "My name's, uh, Dean. Dean Winchester."  Dean followed Cas to room down the hall. Once he got inside he realized it was an old confessional room. </p><p>They got inside and made out again. Dean moaned when Cas's hands begin to explore. They went up his shirt, playfully tracing his skin and circling around his nipples.</p><p> Cas made his way down, finally reaching down to Dean's dick. Cas noticed just how hard Dean was. "He has risen," he said, cupping Dean through his jeans. Dean almost felt his soul leave his body. All he could reply was "He has risen indeed."</p><p>"Hmm, we need to get you out of these clothes. Strip for me." Cas said, smirking a little.</p><p>Dean got up a slowly stripped, putting on a show. His shirt came off, and he saw Cas stare at him. He then took off his pants, bending over to show off his ass. Once he was completely naked he crawled into Cas' lap.</p><p> "Daddy, we should take your clothes off too," Dean said sweetly. Dean then peeled away his robes layer by layer until there was finally nothing separating them. Dean's back arched slightly as Cas slides his dick against Dean's. </p><p>Dean's brain seemed to leave him as he was grinding on Cas. It was slow at first but then Cas grabbed Dean's hips and sped up his movements. What had started as light grinding had evolved into desperate rutting. Dean's hips seemed to move on their own.</p><p>"Daddy pleaasse" Dean whined out. He needed Cas inside of him; he craved it. Dean then saw Cas flash him a wicked smile. "What do you need, baby?" Cas said, playing dumb. Dean let out a frustrated sigh; his desperation began to take hold.</p><p>"Daddy, I need you inside me." Dean said, still in that subspace, "I need you to fuck me till I can't move." Dean watched Cas's face light up at the idea of it. </p><p>"Wow, look at you. Sinning in church. Begging for a choir boy's cock inside of you inside a confessional like a little whore. Well, at least you’re a pretty whore." Cas said. And Dean, well Dean loved his every word.</p><p>"Why don't you use that cute little mouth for something even better than begging?" Cas asked. Dean nearly laughed, he almost always received blowjobs rather than giving them. But the thought of Cas lacing his fingers through Dean's hair while fucking his face was… appealing, to say the least.</p><p>So Dean got on his knees like he was going to pray, but he preferred to worship cock instead. He playfully licked along the veins, taking in every ridge every detail. He took in the tip and swirled his tongue around the head.</p><p>Dean finally sunk down fully. And, God, was it perfect.  Then, as if God had heard Dean's prayers, Cas began to fuck his face. It was slow and gentle at first, but it grew faster and faster. </p><p>"You like that? You like being used like the slut you are?" Cas asked, thrusting his dick in and out as roughly as he could. Dean could feel the drool leak out of his mouth as his throat was being harshly used.</p><p>He looked up at Cas with those wide green eyes. Tears welled up in Dean's eyes as Cas' cock hit the back of his throat.</p><p> And then Cas pulled out. Dean saw the string of saliva connecting them, the precum beading up at the top.</p><p>"Cas that w-" Dean was interrupted midsentence by two of Cas' fingers. Cas then uttered the one-word order, "Suck". Dean then did as he was commanded.  Dean licked and sucked until Cas' fingers were finally slick enough.</p><p>Dean gasped as Cas' index finger circled around Dean's hole. "you ready baby?" Cas asked in a sweet voice. Dean nodded quickly, not sure if he'd ever been more ready in his life.</p><p>Dean moaned as Cas slid his finger in. He had never felt anything as good. How in god's name had this boy turned Dean Winchester, the very definition of a bad boy, into a bottom? Dean couldn't even think about anything as Cas added the second finger.</p><p>It just felt so… wrong, in the best way. " I've been a bad boy, Daddy" Dean whined out (once he remembered how to speak). Cas smiled at that. "Yeah you've been a dirty slut, haven't you?" Cas growled, fucking dean faster.</p><p>And then it happened. Cas had found that spot that made him feel like God's light was shining upon them. "Fuck, Cas." Dean moaned. "look's like Daddy found it. Do you want me to make you feel good, princess?" Cas asked, clearly enjoying all this. Dean nodded.</p><p>Dean watched as Cas lined up his dick. Slowly Cas slid in, and Dean moaned under him in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Dean, baby, are you ok?" Cas asked concerned. Dean adjusted to the feeling, and then he just needed Cas to move.</p><p>"Yeah Daddy I'm ok. I just need you to fuck me." Dean said sweetly. Cas began to thrust in and out of Dean. And Dean began to moan. Now Dean has never been quiet in bed, but this… well, this was loud. Dean couldn’t control the noises being drawn out of him by Cas's hard cock. </p><p>Cas forced him to switch positions forcing Dean's hip into the air and his face into the carpeted seat of the confessional which was probably going to give him carpet burn. Cas then continued to fuck him like the rapture was getting ready to happen. </p><p>"C-cas I've never fel- oh fuck- I've never felt anything this good," Dean confessed to the man currently using his hole like a sex toy. Dean should have thought about how this was literally crazy, how they could get caught at any moment, but there was only one thing that Dean could think about and it was the cock that was currently sliding in and out of him.</p><p>"yeah bet you love your slutty hole being filled. I bet you'd love for someone to catch you right now." Cas grunted out in Dean's ear. Dean whined at the idea of being caught, heart pounding even harder at the idea of someone seeing him getting roughly fucked in a church confessional.</p><p>"Can you p-please touch my dick, Daddy? I really want to come." Dean whined out, pleasure beginning to build in his abdomen. Dean waited for what seemed like an eternity as Cas pretended to decide on a response. "Do you promise to act like a good little whore for Daddy?" Cas finally asked.</p><p>Dean nodded quickly, desperate to get off. "Dean. Use your words, you have to say it." Cas warned. Dean whined in frustration but quickly complied. At this point, Dean would do nearly anything to cum.</p><p>"I'll be a good little whore," Dean said, the desperation clear in his voice. Cas smirked as he reached a hand around and began jerking Dean off in time with his thrusts. It only took a few more strokes before Dean was spilling over Cas' Hand. </p><p>"Oh God" Dean whimpered out, feeling most pleasure he'd ever had. It was as if all of god's angels were singing in his ears. It almost made him believe in god, it was that good. Dean's clenching muscles were just enough to make Cas see the light and fill Dean. </p><p>Dean began to come down from the literal best orgasm he'd ever had. He felt Cas slip out of him as they both still panted.</p><p>"That was fantastic. And I know that everyone says that but, Christ, that was great." Dean said, chest still heaving. </p><p>"Y-yeah it was good for me too," Cas replied, acting shy. Dean didn’t understand how in God's name could this sweet shy man be so dominant in bed.</p><p>Dean sighed contently but then glanced at the time on his phone, "Oh shit the service is getting ready to end!" He quickly stood up while pulling up his pants and boxers, trying not to think about the fact that Cas' cum was still leaking out of him. </p><p>"See you next week?" Dean asked, kind of nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that" Cas answered, "oh and Dean…"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Happy Easter"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.<br/>happy easter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>